


For one night

by swallowdrunk



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowdrunk/pseuds/swallowdrunk
Summary: One coincidence.And ABOfemaleA/maleO
Relationships: Female V/Male V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Kudos: 9





	For one night

**Author's Note:**

> Valerie and Vincent

Vincent走进野狼的时候，Jackie正和酒保聊着近日海伍德见闻，一见好兄弟疲惫不堪的模样，立马将准备好的伏特加推给他：“兄弟，委托怎么样了？”  
他们约好在这见面，起因是Vincent自己接了一个单子，之后打电话过来，说要见一面。Jackie察觉到其中的不对劲，跟Misty说了句抱歉就赶来。  
Vincent拿起了酒杯，没喝，而是警觉地弓起脊背，目光在四周逡巡。  
“放心老弟，今天这里没什么Alpha，嗯，或者说是自从你上次在这里和一个傻逼Alpha干了一架后，我老妈就不允许那些特殊期的人进来了。”  
“替我谢谢威尔斯太太。”Vincent喝了口，“那我就直接说了，Jackie，这委托是荒坂的，要去恶土，护送他们的运输车辆。”  
“难怪啊，不过为什么荒坂会要你来护送？他们自己的人手不够用？”  
“因为会有流浪者截道，他们不想发生不必要的伤亡。”他又补充一句，“我猜的。”  
“奇怪了啊，”Jackie调整了坐姿，“流浪者截道可是恶土上最常见的事，他们是不是还有什么附加条件，不然要你来干嘛？”  
Vincent盯着酒水上的倒影，最新型号的歧路司义眼同样回望着他：“没错，他们要我解决所有截道的流浪者，最好能做到一个不留。”  
“操。”Jackie没忍住，“这是借刀杀人啊V，你要上？和流浪者结梁子你想清楚没有？他们就跟那些臭水沟里的蟑螂一样，打不死也消不灭，会一直缠着你的。”  
“我需要钱，”Vincent平静地喝完一整杯伏特加，酒保刚要给他续杯，被挥手阻止，“他们给的实在是太多了。”  
Jackie少见地沉默一下，野狼放的音乐震天的响。  
“你还是想做那个手术，对吗，V？”  
Vincent抓了抓头，又合拢了胳膊：“它需要很多钱，非常非常多，多到我不得不接下这个单子，你知道的，Jackie，这是我的出路。”  
“又想说唯一？”  
“至少目前看来，是这样的。”  
“好吧！”Jackie一口干了他的那杯，“虽然不明白为什么Omega会那么在意自己的性别，但我会支持你的，不管你想做啥，兄弟我都陪你。”  
“谢了，”Vincent拍了拍他的肩，“但我这次只是来跟你说一下，Jackie，这次我们不用搭档合作，就我一个人去干。”  
“你没听错，好兄弟，就我一个人。”

夜之城里的Omega比Alpha还要稀缺，按理说是珍稀存在，却处于社会底层，经常被当做货品贩卖。  
Vincent曾亲自解决数起人口贩卖案件，当他清点着中间人转来的账目时，也会忍不住作呕，因为他本身就是个Omega，这种同类的遭遇令他感到不安，即便自己确有一身本事傍身，可一旦进入每个月最痛苦的那几天，自己也和婴孩无异。  
而且他至今都没有在夜之城政府那里登记性别信息，近年来Omega阻断剂也快要在黑市消失，残余货品的价格疯长。两种渠道分别向Omega群体施压，日子要到头了。  
原先被唾弃的性别改造计划也重见光明，拥有这项技术的却只有两家巨头：荒坂和生物科技。Vincent拼命解决各路委托，结果还缺一大笔钱，夜之城就像恶魔一样张大了嘴，明晃晃的獠牙上倒映着每一张惨白的脸。  
其实特殊性别的市场需求是被人为减少的，Vincent想起自己曾在黑市里的某台电脑上看过，生物科技的人要求那些贩子减少数量，否则后果自负，而荒坂的人更是直接，在无声中清缴了好几个工厂，目的是收拢市场，以及逼迫那些黑户露头——他们的公司里有许多优质Alpha需要性别配对，阻断，只能是缓兵之计。  
沃森区小唐人街信息素十分混杂，Vincent有过几次发情期未能及时抑制，而被破门而入的经历，那些人的下场无一例外是被解决，但这些事情无时无刻不在提醒他：你马上就要完蛋，也许就是明天。  
Vincent最终与Jackie告了别，临走前抱了抱自己的好兄弟——忘了说，Jackie是Beta，为了给自家兄弟打掩护，经常冒充alpha帮挡外人。Jackie最后问他：你要是真的能换个性别，你想换成什么？Vincent想了想，说：Beta吧，和你一样。

Kai找到了Valerie，在一处鬼城里，这里所有的设备都报废，连自动售货机都彻底死掉，他不知道这家伙为什么会跑到这里，但直觉告诉他：Valerie肯定会来这里。  
恶土上的风刮得人脸生疼，流浪者的义体覆盖并不多，至少没有达到城里人的水平，Kai看到Valerie坐在高高的信号塔上，手里抛上抛下的应该是一颗手雷。  
他站在塔下，仰头朝上大喊：“V！族长说了我们不会在这附近久留，你想走就快点他妈的下来，我们没太多时间！”  
Valerie掏了掏耳朵，翘着二郎腿往天上看，压根不想回应，只任由手雷与手掌擦过高速坠落，Kai迅速掏出手枪瞄准击爆，半空中炸出无数铁丝，烟雾炸裂开来，鬼城上方半天没有动静，像是彻底咽气，等到所有的波动趋于平静后，Kai的目光从墨镜后往前穿去，Valerie正叉腰站在他的前方。  
“我还是那句话，这车队要劫，不劫我就不回去，告诉老头子，我不吃他那一套。”  
“不是他让我来劝你回去的，”Kai抱住胳膊——其中一条是义肢，彻底的金属骨骼——往旁边斜斜一靠，“是我自己要来。”  
“这又是玩的哪一出？”Valerie走上前，丝毫没有压制过的信息素铺天盖地，恶土的Alpha不同于城市，这里有无限的空间任由他们释放挥霍，也不用担心会引发Omega的躁动，因此他们都是个顶个的狂放不羁。  
而Kai对这种铺天盖地的气味置若罔闻，面色平静得像一滩死水，这也是他不知道Valerie为什么来这里的原因——他是Beta，闻不到那浓厚得不似普通Alpha的信息素。  
“我们，或者说是巴克尔的大部分人，都不希望你脱离家族，但我们也知道你的脾气，不干一单绝不收手，我们刚刚聊了一下，决定出了一些愿意跟你来干的人，所以，我是来找你商讨计划的，V。”  
“哈，你们不怕被踢出去？”  
“我们没考虑过这些。”Kai耸了耸肩，“我只能告诉你，愿意出来跟你干的不是Alpha就是Omega，大多数Beta还是选择站族长那边，懂吗？”  
“不好管的都找我了呗，我就是一面旗帜，上面写着我们就是恶土最牛逼的存在。”Valerie做了个鬼脸。  
“目前看来确实是这个样子，但也有少部分更想留在家族。”  
Valerie懒洋洋地扫他一眼。  
“合着你们是把我这儿当乱刀会了？”  
在家族中，除开罪大恶极之人，最容易被驱逐的就是Alpha，恶土的抑制剂没有城里的那些效果好，最多只能抑制一到两个晚上的信息素蔓延，倘若车队中没有Omega还好，可一旦有，一旦发生事故，那么最终倒霉的还是Alpha。而要是Omega进入发情期，那么没能控制住自己的Alpha仍然要遭殃。  
和夜之城的情况恰恰相反，在恶土，Alpha明显处于下层阶级游荡分子，而Omega会被家族有力地保护。  
沉默再次降临，Kai不再抱着手臂，而是向前走了一步，踢飞了一听空瘪的铝皮罐子。  
“操，”他骂道，“我不是这个意思，V。”  
“我知道，我知道，Kai，别太激动，”Valerie拍了拍他的肩，“告诉我他们都在哪，该商讨计划了。”

半夜，恶土，日落旅馆前，Vincent停下水谷隼，几乎是跌着从车里冲出来，他踉踉跄跄地被铁线绊倒，一巴掌拍在饮料贩卖机上，拧开一瓶水，从头浇到底，即便如此也缓解不了那股火焰的焚烧，这可比义体过热难受多了，他一甩头，短发上水珠乱飞，阻断剂筑起的水坝显然无法阻拦洪水的汹涌，但在它彻底崩塌失去作用之前，Vincent深深地吸了一口气，他需要一间房，一间能够阻断所有气味的房。  
操。他越想越暴躁。按理说不会在这个时候爆发，难道是那个黑心老板卖他假货？  
Vincent抹了把脸，闯进二楼的酒吧。  
“还有空房吗？”  
酒保看了他一眼：“走廊尽头有一间双人房。”  
“双人房？”意识逐渐断联，Vincent双手撑在吧台上，眼睛微眯，咄咄逼人。  
“一间能够隔绝声音和气味的房，也就这间还有一个空，价高，哼，你要住？”  
“废话。”  
歧路司蓝光一闪，Vincent转身踹开大门，火急火燎地嘀开那扇紧闭的门，猛地扎进黑暗里，扎进无边无际的钢铁气息。

寒意悄悄抚过他的脊背。  
Vincent就连呼出的气都盈满了炙热，他不可自已地跪在地上，尘土味、皮革味、残留在墙壁上的血味，还有一点微不可闻的香味。  
他忽然茫然地抬起头，惊觉这间房间黑得无边无际，他就这样迷失在这里，双手发冷，思想停滞，原本停滞不动的信息素像疯了一样翻腾，搅乱，爆发，这让他想到曾经在街头飙车，一连撞开十数辆车，轮胎与地面咬合嘶吼，世界里充斥着大叫与狂欢，那时的一切感知都格外分明。  
身体上的燥热正逐渐脱离意识。  
Vincent努力掀了掀眼皮。  
他听到有人在说话。  
燃烧在轮胎后方的黑色火焰卷上他神经的枝丫，永不停歇的欲望挣脱理智的枷锁，开始疯狂地撞击他的思想与自我。  
而凭空出现的一拳击溃他所有的挣扎。

“操。”

她跨坐在他的胸脯上，酒红色的指甲掐住脆弱的脖子：“别动，不然我他妈的杀了你。”

当Vincent的自我意识回归到头颅里时，那两股信息素都不约而同地停住了躁动，甚至在和平地相交相融，他的脊柱中段源源不绝地传来疼痛讯号，眼前的世界失焦失去色彩，各种影像跳动，像蒙太奇：沃森区的重工业高楼，圣多明戈的发电工厂，东部恶土的荒漠与高糖小麦，破败的日落旅馆，还有一道跨坐自己在身上的模糊人影…  
他被脸朝下着按在床上，那个陌生女人跨坐在腰上，皮裤凉凉地贴住他赤裸的肌肤，浓厚的信息素深深地将他包裹其中，她的手指轻轻拂过他后颈上敏感点，那里仍残留着刺痛，一片朦胧中Vincent微微晃了晃脑袋，异常清晰的感官与烧焦的自我意识，这让他不免想到云顶里那些性偶，以及她们的芯片，可这又和性偶不一样。  
“你是谁……”  
她没有立刻答话，而是在后颈上轻轻吻下，再将手伸进他两腿之间，用拇指和食指温柔地按压里面，酥麻感像电流走过神经回路，她就那样坐他在身上，另一只手捏住了嘴，之后手指灵活地他口腔里搅动抽插，Vincent的头脑迎来短暂的停路，似乎所有为战斗打造的义体都败给了这样的暧昧。黑暗中的她晃动了一分钟，皮裤也擦擦地响，那股躁动的情绪逐渐被安抚下来，Vincent动了动，感觉有硬物抵住了自己的臀部。  
他的颅内仍在嗡嗡地响，脖子上的不适感却消退许多，他翻过来，用手肘支起身体，眼与眼对视，是如出一辙的眼神，Vincent再度躺倒在床垫上，这回却拉下了那个女人，下巴轻轻地在胸口上来回，最终从乳房滑下，他忍不住舔舐她的乳头，仔细聆听那些细碎的喘息，他的手摸索着皮裤的拉链，试图用力拉开。  
信息素在这小小的空间里回荡个不停。  
Valerie半天没有动作，只是仔细地看着这个男人狼狈又急不可耐地脱下她的皮裤，最后她还是按住他的手，在黑暗中沉寂半分钟，将裤子踹走后循着感受看去，看着这个陌生闯入的Omega正摸着自己的脸，滚烫指腹摩擦冰冷义体。  
她再次骑坐在他的身上，将他的双手放在身后，Vincent清晰地感受到了臀缝的存在，拇指缓缓地滑进其中。Valerie慢慢坐下来，勃起的下体严严实实地抵住两腿之间。那些影像又纷纷涌起，像是四面卷来的海水，一片厚重的云层路过他的世界，降临一片难得一见的雨水，然而雨水全全与海融为一体，白浪翻涌，霓虹闪耀，来来去去，他不由自主地弓起脊背。  
她骑坐着，仿佛钉在里面，不断上上下下，直至两人都已高潮。这高潮蓝莹莹的，断电的闪烁的路边的白灯照上海面，那些散射开来的芒像极了六角星飞镖，那些破碎的场景记忆正在快速闪回，精神世界空荡得宛如虚无的网络空间，降雨的云层纷纷被撕裂卷走无影无踪，他湿淋淋的大腿紧紧地贴住了她的屁股。  
“V，我叫V……”

Vincent再度苏醒，整个房间里只剩一种信息素飘荡，那酒保说的不错，这里既隔音又断味，以至于昨晚不论他们怎样翻云覆雨，都不会有人上来生硬打断。  
他愣愣地盯了会儿天花板，尔后猛地坐起身来，四下一番张望，空的，那人连信息素都没留，这情景无异等于肆幺玖，自己还是被占便宜的那个，Vincent精神崩溃片刻又瞬间重组，冷静得超乎异常，他拿起床头上的那柄型号为自由的手枪，下面压了一份文本芯片，拿起后浏览，上面写了：不小心把你睡了，这把枪算是赔偿，柜子里还有半个阻断剂，也给你了，bye。落款是一个V，以至于他合理怀疑是不是自己把自己上了，半晌后他选择销毁这份芯片，掂量那把枪，无穷无尽的空虚感争先恐后到来，Vincent忽然反拿手枪，凑上来，张开嘴，慢慢地含住了那残余了不少信息素的枪口。

后来那把枪也被他拆了，Vincent在旅馆前跟荒坂的人通了电话，确认地点后奔赴，之所以选择分开行动，是因为他知道这次事件要造成意外的假象，并非是公司狗的反击，他需要凭一己之力揽过来所有的仇恨，只有这样才能达到荒坂这个委托的目的。Vincent靠在车门上，盯着手里的半份阻断剂半天，在运输队鸣笛一声后，果断注入。

本意是分头行动，前后夹击，Valerie从日落旅馆出来后就一直没有接到Kai的电话，心里突然萌生一股不详的预感，当场快步翻进公路里，眼疾手快扯下一个司机，坐进卡车后一脚油门，突然另一旁车道上一辆车安然开过，两车擦过的瞬间，Valerie瞥见这辆车是典型的荒坂人员专用车，心跳迅速加快，太阳穴突突至将要炸裂。  
等她抵达现场时几乎没有一个活人了，这里显然发生了惨无人道的屠杀，破碎的车门外横了两具尸体，只有那两个是荒坂的人，而其他的……Valerie入目满是尸体、衣服、鲜血、还有被人踢开的断臂残肢。  
有血迹淋漓半路，她跟着走上去，发现迹象彻底消失。  
她站在那里，站在血腥味里，Valerie的内心意外地陷入长久的冷漠，渐渐的，慢慢的，一个核在她的思想里出现，它收拢并聚集了名为仇恨、憎恶、痛苦，以及恐惧的情绪，这将会在很长一段时间里成为她活下去的精神支柱，她蹲下去，看着只剩半截的Kai横在物资箱上，只是看着，眼里闪烁蓝色的光。

Vincent蜷缩在自己的车里，阻断剂确实发挥作用，但他的感官里仍旧塞满了那个同样叫做V的人的信息素，在杀完人后，他感到一阵反胃似的恶心，歧路司少见地跳动红光，一阵接着一阵，他一脚踹开荒坂要运输的物资，却发觉里面空空如也，毛骨悚然立时卷过他的全身。  
被算计了，他冷静地看着电话通讯列表里的Jackie，最终选择关闭，估计要不了多久荒坂就会派人来做了他，然后卖这个人情给巴克尔家族。Vincent在方向盘上趴了会儿，大脑放空，又瞬间被填满，他的身体渴望那个夜晚的欢愉，他摸了摸后颈，看了看天，忽然骂道：  
“操，我居然忘了问她是临时标记还是永久标记。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉可以有后续


End file.
